


The First Time

by HizziePosiePizzieLover



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, G!P, Incest, LGBTQ, Legacies, Legacies incest, Masturbation, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, josie g!p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizziePosiePizzieLover/pseuds/HizziePosiePizzieLover
Summary: 15 year old Josie Saltzman walks in on her sister masturbating. Lizzie forces Josie to watch a porno with her which leads to Josie losing her virginity.
Relationships: Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is incest so if you don’t like that then don’t read. Josie is G!P which is girl with penis.

15 year old Josie giggles as she skips into her room, excited to tell her sister about the grade she got on her math paper. 

"Hey, Lizzie, guess wh- oh my god!" Josie screeches and covers her eyes, slamming the door shut. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes and pulls her pants her, pausing the porn playing on her laptop. 

"Calm down, Jo." Lizzie sighs. Josie frowns and shudders. 

"What are you doing?" Josie cries, still not turning around. 

"It's natural, Josie, you're telling me you don't watch masturbate and watch porn?" Lizzie asks which makes Josie shuffles uncomfortably. "Oh my god, you don't?!"

"N-No." Josie mumbles. 

"Not once? You've never touched yourself?" Lizzie asks in shock. Josie shakes her head uncomfortably. 

"It's weird." Josie pouts, taking her hand away from her eyes but not turning around. 

"It's just porn. Come watch a video, you'll see it's not bad." Lizzie says which makes Josie gasp.

"I'm not watching a-a porno with you, Lizzie!" Josie cries. "That's disgusting!"

"How do you expect to ever get a girlfriend if you won't watch porn? You won't know what to do when you have sex." Lizzie says casually. 

Josie blushes embarrassedly. She doesn't like watching kissing scenes let alone watching people do that! 

"Come on, think of it as your birthday present. I'm giving you experience." Lizzie tells her. 

"Our birthday isn't for another 8 months." Josie whispers. 

Lizzie sighs and walks over to her sister, spinning her around to be met with a red cheeked Josie. Lizzie giggles and pulls her over to her bed, pushing her down and settling in next to her. Josie feels her heart race and Lizzie scrolls through the videos, blushing even deeper than before which she didn't know was possible. 

"Here." Lizzie says and clicks on a video, turning the volume up a bit. 

Josie's eyes widen at the moans coming from the laptop. The man is behind the girl, pounding into her from behind, pulling her hair roughly. The girl seems to be enjoying it vigorously, by the sound of her moans of course and the way her face scrunches up in pure bliss. Josie can't help the flow of arousal that shoots through her body, landing in her core. She looks down to see a tent forming in her skirt which makes her yelp, she only ever gets those when she wakes up or sometimes when she sees Lizzie naked. She doesn't know what they are though. It's not like her parents ever sat her down and explained it all to her. 

Lizzie looks over at her sister when she hears a yelp, she looks down at her sisters boner and giggles. 

"S-Stop laughing!" Josie begs. "I-I don't know what it is, it just happens sometimes!" 

"You don't know what that is?" Lizzie asks which makes Josie shake her head. "That's a boner, Josie. You get those when you get turned on."

"Turned on?" Josie asks innocently, blushing when the woman screams in pleasure. 

"Horny. Ready for sex." Lizzie tells her. Jose's eyes widen. 

"How do I get rid of it?" Josie asks with teary eyes, she hates this. She doesn't want her sister to think she's ready for sex. 

"You have to masturbate." Lizzie shrugs as if it's the most normal thing ever. 

"I don't want to!" Josie cries, tears dribbling down her cheeks. Lizzie pauses the video and turns to her sister. 

"Pull your boxers down and lift your skirt up." Lizzie tells her. Josie hesitates. "Jo, we see each other naked all the time. Just take them off." 

Josie's lip trembles and she sniffs, pushing her boxers off and whimpering when her erection springs free, falling free from her skirt. Lizzie eyes the 7 inch cock and hums, good size for her age. Lizzie takes her clothes off and Josie helps at the sight of her sisters bare pussy, blushing deeply. 

"What now?" Josie trembles. 

"God, you're such a virgin." Lizzie rolls her eyes. Josie pouts. 

"You've- you've had sex?" Josie asks which makes Lizzie hum and nod. "Oh."

"Wrap your hand around the base." Lizzie orders. Josie breathes heavily and bites her lip, looking down at her dick. Lizzie sighs and grabs her hand, brining it up to her cock and wrapping Josie's fingers around the base of her cock. Her hands fits smugly around her cock. "Now, squeeze gently and move your hand up and down." 

Josie gulps, adding a little pressure and moving her hand up a few inches and gasping at the sensation. She shakes her head and pulls her hand away. 

"I can't." Josie whispers. "It's too weird." 

Lizzie groans and leans over, wrapping her around around the throbbing cock and moving her hand up and down. Josie's eyes widen and a moan escapes her throat. 

"Lizzie! What are you- oh god!" Josie throws her head back when Lizzie squeezes her and rotates her hand, adding even more pleasure. 

Lizzie jerks her sister off whilst keeping her eyes on her laptop screen, moaning slightly at the wetness growing in between her legs. Josie's hips jolt in the hand and her head lolls to the side, leaning against her sister who doesn't even spare her a glance, just mindlessly jerking her off. Josie's a complete mess, she's moaning, panting, thrashing about, thrusting into the hand, crying desperately. She's never felt pleasure like this before and it's driving her wild. 

"Oh my god!" Josie cries out, grabbing Lizzie's arm and moaning against her shoulder. Lizzie chuckles at her sister and speeds her hand movements up, running her thumb over the slit of her tip causing Josie to gasp. 

"Is that good, Jo? You like my hand touching you? You know it's wrong, we're sisters we shouldn't be doing this but you aren't stopping me. Mmm, you're an incest loving whore, aren't you. Oh yes, god you're so hot, Josie, so innocent as well. You drive me wild." Lizzie moans in her eyes which makes Josie whimper. 

"Lizzie." Josie moans. 

"When do you get turned on, Jo? Hmm? When do you get hard?" Lizzie teases which makes Josie blush. "If you lie, then I'll stop." 

"Sometimes when I wake up, a-and... when I um s-see you n-n-naked." Josie admits, blushing furiously. 

"I turn you on, Jojo? Do you think about kissing me? Touching my pussy?" Lizzie whispers in her ear, her hot breathing tingling her neck and she shivers. 

"I-I-" Lizzie grabs her face and kisses her roughly. 

Josie squeaks and freezes, Lizzie's lips moving against hers skilfully. Lizzie growls and squeezing her cock which makes her moan and kiss her back. How is she supposed to tell Lizzie that was her first kiss. Josie doesn't know how to kiss, so she just lets Lizzie take control, trying to copy her movements. 

"Jesus, Jo, you're such a virgin." Lizzie rolls her eyes. Josie pouts. "Stop pouting."

"You're being mean." Josie protests innocently. 

Lizzie moves her laptop before crawling in between Josie's legs. "Is this mean?" Lizzie asks seductively and wraps her lips around Josie's tip. 

The brunettes eyes go wide and she grabs Lizzie's head, forcing her down her cock unexpectedly. Lizzie gags and splutters around the cock in her mouth, screwing her eyes shut and scratching at Josie's thighs. Josie holds her there, eyes rolling back in pleasure whilst her sister tries to escape her hold, needing to breathe. Spit slides down Josie's cock along with her pre cum and Lizzie finally manages to push herself up, gasping and coughing violently. 

"Do it again!" Josie begs, sweating and moaning. 

"You're gonna kill me, Jo, I need to breathe." Lizzie teases. 

"I like it." Josie whispers. 

Lizzie hums. "Fine, once more. You know how claustrophobic I am." Lizzie sighs. 

Lizzie pushes her head back down, the head of Josie's cock hitting the back of her throat and she gags again. Josie groans and holds Lizzie down, loving the way she retches and heaves around her cock. The tightness of her throat makes her moan and arch her back into the hot mouth. Lizzie whines and taps Josie's hips, begging to be released after being held down for almost 15 seconds. 

Josie releases her hold on her sister who immediately shoots up and gasps for air again, tears falling from her eyes. She absolutely hates deep throating people, she's only done it three times including now but she still hates it. 

"Lizzie!" Josie cries in pure bliss. "Please!"

"Please, what?" Lizzie teases. "Do you want my pussy, Jojo? You want your sister’s pussy on your cock? Fucking you like the innocent incestuous whore you are?" 

Josie hesitates. "Will it hurt?"

"No. It will feel great, I promise. Just think, after this you won't be a little virgin anymore." Lizzie snickers. 

Josie huffs with a pout. Lizzie chuckles and straddles her sister, grabbing the base of her dick and lining it up with her entrance. 

"Wait!" Josie exclaims when Lizzie goes to sink down. 

"What?" Lizzie asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"I-It's my first time-"

"No kidding, virgin." Lizzie scoffs which makes Josie frown. "Sorry, what's wrong?"

"A-A condom." Josie whispers. "I-I'm fertile."

"I'm on the pill so if suddenly need to cum, just go for it." Lizzie shrugs. 

"O-Ok." Josie gulps and nods. "I'm ready." The innocent girl whispers. 

Lizzie slowly sinks down on her cock and moans at the stretch, Josie might not be the biggest she's ever seen but she's definitely a good stretch. Lizzie moans and throws her head back, squeezing her boobs. Josie lays still on the bed, whimpering at the tightness squeezing her cock. 

"Lizzie, oh god! What's tha- oh my- LizZIE!" Josie shrieks, grabbing Lizzie's waist as the knot in her stomach pulls and an unimaginable pleasure courses through her body. Her sperm shoots up into Lizzie's womb and her body shakes, her eyes rolling back into her head. 

Lizzie raises her eyebrows and watches her sister have her first orgasm, moaning like crazy, her eyes screwed shut. Lizzie sighs softly as Josie comes down from her high, she doesn't want to hurt her sisters feelings so she throws her head back and fakes her orgasm. She rocks her hips to make it seem real, Josie watches with a lazy smile, breathing heavily. 

"How was that?" Josie asks breathlessly. Lizzie smiles and pats Josie's chest softly.

"Amazing. Thank you." Lizzie smiles and slips off of Josie's lap, her cock sliding out of Lizzie and falling limp against her thighs. 

"I'm exhausted." Josie sighs, grinning at her sister and curling into her side. "Thank you, Lizzie."

"Anytime, Jo." Lizzie says and strokes her sisters hair. 

•  
•  
•  
•

"Holy fuck." 18 year old Lizzie breathes, her post orgasm flowing through her which makes her body shake. 

Josie smirks and collapses next to her sister, throwing her arms behind her bed and smugly huffing. Lizzie lays her head on her sisters chest and they both breathe heavily. 

"I've never squirted before." Lizzie says which makes Josie hum. 

"I know. It was so hot." Josie groans. 

"You're so much better than when we first had sex. You literally lasted three seconds. I had to fake my orgasm so you wouldn't feel bad." Lizzie giggles. 

"I was barely 15." Josie pouts. "It was my first time and you were really tight."

"Were?" Lizzie asks and raises an eyebrow at her sister.

"Are." Josie corrects. Lizzie smiles and lays back down. "Wanna go again?"

"You're so romantic, Josie." Lizzie scoffs at her lover/sister. 

"You know I love you." Josie says and climbs on top of her. 

"I love you too." Lizzie hums and kisses her softly. "Do you wanna try something new?"

"What? Like that time you let me fuck you in that club?" Josie asks, remembering the time they went to a sex club. 

"No. It starts with 'a' and ends with 'l'." Lizzie tells her. Josie's eyes widen in excitement. 

"Really?!" Lizzie nods which makes Josie giggles and spin her sister around, smacking her ass. "God I love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I take requests for books as well!


End file.
